1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to a method and apparatus for generating predetermined pressurized flows of gas, and, in particular, to generating pressurized flows of gas that simulate respiratory gas flows.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of different systems adapted to determine information related to the composition of respiratory gas flows are known. These systems are generally adapted to receive a flow of gas from the airway of a subject (e.g., through a respiratory circuit), and to monitor the partial pressure of one or more molecular species present in the gas. Such systems include, for example, capnometers, respiratory oxygen sensors, and/or other systems.
Different systems may produce results that vary for gas flows with similar compositions. Similarly, clinicians, care providers, and/or other users may misinterpret the results produced by these systems due to inexperience and/or unfamiliarity to how a system will react to a given subject type, therapy setting, and/or condition.